Let It Go
by asta-shadows
Summary: Elsa was getting lonely as the only person with gifted powers. Then a boy showed up saying that he needed help. To amuse herself, she tricked him by playing two roles; Queen Elsa and Greta. Little did she know that the story behind the boy's plea for help was more than she could handle. And to make matters worse, she may be falling for the boy who she knows nothing about.
1. First Meeting, First Lie

**So I got this idea from the song Let It Go/Let Her Go (it's on youtube if you want to listen to it) and a story from R.L. Stine Goosebumps I heard at the library. i just thought of a very great story with this and went with it. I hope it turns out well =P**

* * *

**Feel free to write reviews! Thanks!**

* * *

Elsa walked slowly to the garden. It has been five years since she became queen. Anna was so happy to be able to walk out those gates and enjoy her life. Elsa was happy too. She had closed herself off from the entire world. But she was glad that Anna had grabbed her gloves away from her that night. Now she's free to be who she is and not be afraid of it.

Elsa sat by the water fountain. The cool autumn breeze brushed her cool skin. Elsa never had trouble feeling the cool wind, while Anna always complained about it. Elsa formed a little snowflake and played with it between her fingers.

Elsa sighed as she looked at the snowflake floating softly between her fingers. Although she's free and been accepted, she still as empty as before. She was the only of her kind, the kind that have magical powers. Deep down in her heart, she wished there was someone just like her. At that moment in the middle of her thoughts, a young man walked into her view.

Elsa couldn't help but stare. He was young, maybe around his late teens. He wore a brown coat. Inside, he wore a white shirt and brown vest. He wore some tight brown pants as well. The only odd thing about him was that he was barefoot. When he noticed her, he smiled and hopped along quickly towards her. He stopped in front of her. A huge grinned played across his handsome face. He flicked his brown hair from his face, revealing his deep brown eyes.

"Ah, you look you would know someone." He crossed his arms and puffed up his chest.

Elsa stared at him. _"Is this kid crazy? Doesn't he know who he's talking to?"_

Elsa cleared her throat. "I might."

The boy looked around at first. Then he leaned in as if hiding a secret. "I'm looking for someone who lives in this palace." He whispered.

Elsa knew immediately who he was talking about. But she pretended she had no clue. "Who?"

He smiled sheepishly, with a little blush on his cheeks. "I'm looking for Queen Elsa."

Elsa tilted her head trying to look confused. _"I think I'll play with him. I'm so very bored after all. Wouldn't hurt, would it?"_ Elsa shook her head. "Why don't you just arrange a meeting?"

He stood up straight quickly while waving both his arms in front of him. "Oh no! I can't do that. It's a secret. I can't have anybody else knowing I need to meet her in secret."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Here he is standing right in front of her telling her that he needs to meet her in secret but still telling a complete stranger that it's a secret. He's either dumb or stupid. Elsa smiled. "Well, whatever you need, I can help you with it."

He shook his head. "No, no. Only Queen Elsa can help me. She is the queen for a reason right?"

Elsa felt a burning irritation building up. But she decided to calm down before she makes another storm. "Well, I am her assistant and have as much power as she does. I can help."

The boy stared at her. "But…"

Elsa rose from her seat. "Okay, fine. I'll go ask her. Stay here."

Elsa walked away thinking how she was going to pull this off. She went to her room and sat in front of her dresser. She stared into the mirror. Then an idea hit her. Many people recognize her by the way she dressed. An elegant blue dress that sparkles with snowflakes. Hair pulled back into a braid with snowflakes hairpins. She glitters with divine light. It was a bit exaggerating but it was worth a shot.

At the moment, she was wearing a dark purple dress and her hair was up in a bun. Her bangs had grown out and covered her whole forehead. She had meant to get it cut but never had the chance to. Elsa looked at herself. If that boy was that dense, she might be able to pull this off after all. Elsa quickly changed using her powers. She loosened her bun and braided it. Then she combed her bangs back with her hands.

"This will ought to do." Elsa smiled as she looked into the mirror. "Hmm…I'm missing something." Elsa then smiled. With a twirl of her hand, snowflakes sparkled all around her and landed softly on her dress, skin, and hair.

When she walked back to the garden, it was already nightfall. She didn't see him anywhere. She walked to the water fountain hoping that he was there. Then she saw him. He was crouching on the ledge of the fountain. Elsa walked closer to to him and noticed something sparkling in his hands. But as soon as she came into view, it disappeared as he jumped up.

"Ah, Ah!" He stumbled to catch his balance. He bowed clumsily. "Q-Queen Elsa!"

Elsa put a finger up to her lips. "Shh!" Then she fixed herself. "So, I heard you wanted to meet me secretly."

The boy smiled embarrassedly. He brought up a hand and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah."

Elsa waited for him to talk. He looked down at the ground and then back up at her. "I need help."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What kind of help?"

The boy started walking back and forth nervously. "I…um…it's hard to explain."

Elsa smiled and shook her head. "I have time."

The boy sighed. "Well…I…I don't know where to start."

Elsa giggled at the boy. "Well, start at the beginning. What's your name?"

The boy sighed and looked up with a soft smile. "Jack. My name is Jack."


	2. Second Meeting, First Step

**Thank you so much for supporting me this far. I just realized I made a terrible mistake in the first chapter, but it's all taken care of now. Thank you so much _ReadingIsPeace_ for letting me know! XD**

**Please let me know if something confuses you so I can care for it right away. Thanks! =D**

**Oh, just a little info for you in case you get confused in the conversations. All _ITALICIZED_ wordings are thoughts they have in their own minds. They are not saying it out loud. Well, hopefully that clears that. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Elsa took Jack to an empty room in the castle. She sat in one of the chairs while he stood nervously by the door. Elsa gestured him to sit down in one of the open chairs. For some reason, he decided to sit down right next to her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She readjusted herself as little further from him. Who knows what plans he may have?

"Well, you wanted to see me alone. Now that we are alone, why don't you explain what's going on?" Elsa tried to stay as calm as possible.

Jack shifted in his chair and faced his face away with his eyes glued to the ground. "Well…" He spoke what almost sounded like a whisper.

Elsa waited patiently letting him take some time for himself. He glanced at her quickly before looking away again. Then he slowly turned his face towards her, but not completely. "There's someone hunting my family."

Elsa froze. She didn't really know what to make out of it. "Hunting?"

"Yeah, you know. Like a predator hunting for its prey."

Elsa was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Jack stared at her with the look that said you-really-don't-understand. "You know, like a man hunting for squirrels, lion hunting antelopes…"

Elsa closed her eyes real tight in frustration. "I know what hunting mean!" Jack was taken aback with her sudden snap at him. Elsa cleared her throat with her right fist pressing against her lips. "I meant to say, what do you mean by someone is hunting your family? How do you know that?"

Jack looked away. "Well, there's been an incident. That's why I know someone is hunting my family."

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "Incident? What happened?"

Jack hesitated. "Well, I…he…we fought…and I…well…he died."

Elsa raised her eyebrows shocked. "You killed someone?"

Jack shook his head. "NO! I meant that this person fought with me. I was protecting my family."

Elsa was a bit confused. "So you killed someone?"

Jack shook his head again and threw up his arms in the air in frustration. "Ugh! No! Not me, he killed…he killed my brother."

Elsa stayed silent. Jack looked away again. He started to wiggle his toes and they both stared at it for a while. Elsa finally shook her head. "So, what do you want me to do about it? Put him on a trial?"

Jack scoffed. "Like you can actually catch him."

Elsa was confused. "What do you mean?"

Jack turned to Elsa. "Look, what I'm asking is not for you to catch this guy. But for you to protect my family."

This was getting to be quite confusing. Elsa can start to feel the swirl of migraine and tons of weight on her head. "So, all I need to do is protect your family? Wait, why is this guy even after your family? And, I should've asked this way earlier, why don't you just go to the local police? Out of thousands of people, why should I take your family's safety as my priority? Do you even know what I do? I protect my people from harm, but not necessarily individual harm, but generally. Everyone's got their problems with other people. I can't have everyone coming here and asking me to resolve their personal issues. What makes your family so special that I need to focus on them?"

Jack seemed a bit hurt by her words. But she was right. However, he needs to explain himself. "Yeah, I know that you have a lot of work to do. But this is important. It's not just for my selfish greed that I want you to protect my family, but it's for the good of the country. Trust me."

"Trust you? I don't even know who you are or what you do for a living. This is the first time I've seen you. I really don't see why the protection of your family is for the good of the country." Elsa shook her head in disbelief. She regretted wasting her time for him. She stood up and started for the door.

"It's because they're gifted just like you!" Jack yelled out in frustration.

Elsa stopped in her tracks. She turned to look at him with eyes wide open. Jack sighed and stood up facing Elsa. "They are gifted. They have powers. That is why they're being targeted. That's why I need your help."

* * *

After Elsa listened to Jack's reasoning, she decided to help him. After all, if he was honest, there were other people out there the same as Elsa. She would finally get to meet someone just like her. In part of herself, she was very happy. But, she was also upset and scared that someone is hurting these people.

Elsa snuck Jack out of the room and out into the garden. She dragged him back to the fountain where they first met.

"Alright, so this is how it will go. Tomorrow morning, meet me at the road at the edge of the forest. Then you will take me to see your family. After that, we'll just go with the flow." Elsa whispered loud enough so that Jack could hear.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound much like a plan to me."

Elsa hit his arm. "What do you know? I'm the queen for god's sake! I can't just go waltzing around with you like no one is going to notice. This plan is good enough for me…so far…"

Jack smirked while rubbing his arm that Elsa hit. "Alright. Thank you, Queen Elsa." With that, he quickly took off.

Elsa stood up and watched him disappear behind the shadows. She sighed. She either got herself into something great or something that will shatter her life.

* * *

Jack waiting patiently as the sun rose higher and higher. He kicked some of the rocks on the ground. He looked up for the thirtieth time down to road to Arendelle. He shook his head. _"She said morning! Why isn't she here yet?"_

Suddenly, he heard a soft thudding noise. He shot his head up again to see someone running towards him. But to his disappointment, it wasn't Elsa. It was the girl he met at the fountain. She quickly ran up to him catching her breath the moment she reached him. Her platinum blonde hair was up in a bun tied by a ribbon. She wore her long dark purple dress. In every way, she looked a lot like Queen Elsa.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked angrily.

Elsa, in disguise, stood up and pointed a finger at him. "Just be grateful that I came all the way here."

Jack clicked his tongue. "Queen Elsa was supposed to meet me instead, not you."

Elsa shook her head. "No can do, boy. She's got too much stuff on her shoulders right now. That's why she sent me, her assistant. She already told me your plans. Don't worry, I won't screw this up." Elsa patted her chest with her fist. For some reason, she felt like she was copying Anna's gestures.

Jack crossed his arms and sneered at her. "So unlady-like. Not like Queen Elsa at all."

"What?" Elsa was a bit angry. _"We're the same person for god's sake!"_

Jack shook his head and started walking towards the forest. "Nothing. Just hurry up. If it was Queen Elsa, I would be kind and slow down. But since it's you, you better catch up or you'll get lost."

Elsa glared at him. "Whatever." She darted after him. Although young for his age, he sure walks fast making it hard for Elsa to catch up. But now she really noticed how much taller he is despite his age. Or maybe it's just because Elsa is short.

Jack stopped walking all of a sudden. Elsa stared at him. He turned around and stared at her making her feel agitated. "Oh, I haven't asked. What's your name?"

Elsa was in so much disbelief at this moment. Can there be anyone denser than he is? She put on a fake smile. "The name is Greta."


	3. On the Way

**Okay, so I noticed how a lot of people are getting confused by this. Elsa is playing two people at once. whenever her hair is up in a tight bun, she's Greta. Whenever it's down in a braid, it's Elsa. Jack doesn't seem to notice the difference. I tried to make it as un-confusing as possible. So sorry if you still get confused by it. but from this chapter on, I am using the names to make it easier. but do remember, _GRETA and ELSA are the SAME PERSON!_**

**well, hope you like it so far. please leave me reviews. I would appreciate it very much! =D**

* * *

Greta followed Jack for what seemed like miles. They came about halfway to where the North Mountain stood. Greta was about to freeze his nice little behind if he was tricking her to coming out all this way. But is he really that dense? Can he really not tell that Greta and Elsa is the same person? By holy mother of angels, the only difference is Greta has her hair up and Elsa doesn't!

Jack seemed to have noticed her irritation that he stopped to let her take a breath. When she huffed and puffed for walking uphill non-stop with a fast pace for miles, in which Jack doesn't seem to be affected by, Jack smirked at her.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone is out of shape."

Greta looked up at him and glared. "WELL, EXCUSE ME! But I don't have the luxury to walk around the mountains all day long."

Jack laughed. "Really, you royal people of the court or whatever can use some exercises. I mean, you always make yourselves seem so mighty all the time but can't even climb a little hill like this."

Greta wanted to stab his eyes. She open her arms wide as if gesturing for him to look around. "You call this a hill? We've been going uphill for miles! And if you've forgotten, I AM a LADY!"

Jack grinned. Greta noticed how white his teeth are. His smile is to die for although he is a bit younger for her. Maybe Anna would be the perfect age. It's a shame such a nice smile belonged to such a jerk. But his next move suddenly surprised her. He turned his back to her and knelt down. "Get on."

"What?" Greta stared.

Jack turned to Greta. "I said get on. Unless you want to walk another mile."

Greta stared on. Although he had a small frame for a guy, he was still broad. Greta thought twice about getting on his back. She doubted him, but she didn't want to walk another step. She sighed and mounted on his back. He stood up like nothing and shifted her to be more comfortable.

"Geez, lady. Do you ever eat? You weigh like a newborn baby!"

Greta was quite insulted by this. She hissed at him. "Of course I do. I can't help it if my metabolism works too well."

Jack quickly jerked her up so that she was in a more comfortable position making her grip to his neck. "Hey, don't go and try to kill me now. We still got a long way to go."

Greta gritted her teeth. "Just hurry up, will ya?!"

Jack laughed and started walking. "You know, you palace people are so stiff. Do you ever have fun?"

Greta regretted so much for coming out all this way to be insulted by this kid. "Of course, we have fun! Seriously? Why do you even ask anyways?"

Jack laughed and held on to her tighter. "Gosh, sorry for asking. Seriously, Greta. You're so uptight. You need to learn to let it go sometimes."

Greta bit her bottom lips. "Oh, I'll show you how I let it go sometimes. But not now cause I'm too tired to walk."

Jack smiled. "Okay. Just rest for now, Greta."

Greta glared at him. From behind, he is still such a looker. His smile never faded and his eyes glowed. Greta can tell he was having fun. But it matter not. Greta was tired from all that walking and arguing. She leaned on his shoulders. She can smell his scent. It was a strange scent, to be honest. But it was a nice smell, almost like winter pine mint. Greta closed her eyes and felt his strong arms tighten its hold on her. She can feel his stride at a steady fast pace. Although she wasn't sure if she can feel it or not, but he seemed like he wasn't radiating any heat. However, she was too tired to think about it. Before she knew it, she fell asleep on his back not noticing how Jack's face turn hard as he walked closer to his destination.


	4. Destination

**it's been a while since i worked on this story. almost forgot i had it! XD so had to re-read the whole thing before I could continue. it was confusing at first so i hope as this story progresses, it won't be as confusing. thanks for supporting this whole time everyone!**

* * *

Greta stirred in her cozy sleep. She brushed her face against the soft fabric beneath her. Then her eyes jolted open. Brown fabric? Greta doesn't remember having brown fabric on her bed. Her head jolted up and she almost fell off Jack's back. He caught himself fast enough.

"Whoa, there! Easy girl, easy girl." Jack said sarcastically.

Greta glared at him. She had forgotten that she was out on a walk with Jack. She looked around. There was nothing but snow and trees. "W-where are we?"

Jack smiled. "Don't worry, Greta. I'm not kidnapping you. We're almost there." He paused. "You must've been really tired."

Greta blushed. "How long did I sleep for?"

Jack continued walking and tilted his head. "Hmm, I'd say about an hour or so. I have to say, my arms are getting quite numb."

Greta blushed a deep crimson. "Let me down. I can walk." She gently pushed Jack who let her down slowly. She hid her blushing face from him.

"Hmm." Jack observed her. Then he moved close to her, pinning her against a tree. "You know, Greta…" His deep brown eyes stared at her passionately, as if seducing her. She blushed but didn't look away. "…after careful observation, you're quite cute."

Greta couldn't pull her eyes off him. It was as if he captivated her, made her a puppet. "J-Jack?"

"But…" Jack leaned in closer to her. He can feel the heat radiating from her face. "You have drool, which makes it so not cute."

Greta pushed him away. "Jerk!" She quickly wiped her mouth, which indeed have drool.

Jack laughed. "I thought I felt something warm and wet on my back." Then he turned to look at the sloppy look of Greta. He smiled. "Did you really think I would try to seduce an uptight woman like yourself? I'm not into uptight people."

She picked up a rock and threw it at him, which he dodged. "Silence! You imbecile!"

"Ouch!" Jack said sarcastically at her insults. "If I was such an imbecile, you wouldn't have come, my lady."

Greta glared. "I only came because you said that there was…" Greta stopped her thoughts when Jack stared at her puzzled. "Well, Queen Elsa wanted me to check out if there were really people just like you said there was."

Jack's eyes dropped and he quickly turned. But Greta saw it. It was a very sad look indeed. "So, the queen didn't trust me after all. Well, that was quite suspected in the beginning."

His words were so sad, so disappointed, that his aura radiated a dark, gloomy coldness that made even Greta shiver. But then he perked right back up. "Don't worry, Greta. I won't let this go to waste. I'll prove it to you that my family is special. Then Queen Elsa will truly believe after that."

"Uh…right." Greta was still a bit shocked. Was she imagining it? The air around them got thin when he was down. Greta shook that thought. No way, right? Well, she is about to find out if this guy is telling the truth or a full of bull.

He continued to lead her deeper into the North Forest. But she noticed that he went slightly off road. Eventually, they left the road altogether. She also noticed that instead of going straight to the North Mountains, they took a detour around it. That's when she started to notice smoke rising when they walked through the valley between the mountains. It was a very isolated area, practically the ideal place for bandits to hide out.

Greta was beginning to get nervous. It is possible that Jack had actually led her to a lair of bandits. Afterall, she knew nothing of him. She began to stiffen up when she noticed Jack grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Don't worry, Greta. I'm not like that." He said as he gently looked at her.

Greta felt her heart flutter for a moment. She has never felt that before in her whole life. "W-what?"

He smiled. "You looked like you were possessed. You were probably thinking that I was leading you to a lair of bandits, am I correct?"

Greta blushed. _"How could he have known that?"_ She shook her head.

He chuckled. "Well, I suppose. This is like the perfect spot for bandits. But, trust me, Greta."

They continued until they found a small trail. It was much easier to walk on now than going through the rough path before. As they neared the smoke, Jack stopped and turned to Greta.

He stared deeply into her eyes. "Okay, from here on out, you'll have to go by yourself."

"What?!" Greta exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go any further."

"But I thought you said it was your home. Are you really tricking me, Jack?" Greta became angry.

"No! It's nothing like that, Greta." He said as he held onto her shoulders. "Trust me."

"Well, that's a bit hard to do, Jack."

"I know. It doesn't seem right, but I can't go any further."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say I can't go back anymore."

"You meant to say you got kicked out."

"Um…well…if you want to put it that way." Jack said scratching his head.

"So you're an outcast. Makes perfect sense!" Greta threw her hands up in the air. "It's no wonder you don't wear shoes."

"Huh? Oh, that. Well…it's complicated. Anyways, they really need your help. Well, more like Queen Elsa's help, but you're her test person, so either way is fine."

Greta wanted to punch his lights out. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

She began to walk towards the smoke but Jack grabbed her hand. "Before you go, you have to promise me something." She stared at him puzzled. "You must promise to not mention my name or how you came to know about them."

"You want me to lie to them?" Greta was a bit puzzled and anxious.

"Well…it think it would be best for them…at the moment."

"So, what do I do if they ask how I know to come help them?"

Jack smiled sheepishly. "I guess you're going to have to make that up. I'll be nearby if you need anything."

With that, Jack quickly ran off and disappeared into the forest. Greta sighed and looked at the direction of the smoke. It wasn't far off, maybe half a mile walk or even less. She looked around. She could just turn back and forget everything that's happened. But something in her heart told her to move on. Greta shook her head. She wants to know if there were really people like her out there. Maybe what Jack was telling her was the truth. She has to find out. She took a step and continued down the path with excitement. Although she couldn't see him, somehow she can feel Jack's aura nearby. It was quite soothing. She continued down that road until she saw a small hut in the middle of the forest. And coming out of the house, was a young girl carrying a basket. Greta was having second thoughts, but she decided she's come too far to back away now. She stepped forward and approached the girl.

* * *

**how did you like it? please write reviews! it would really help me work on my grammars and stuff. thanks**


End file.
